Kennex and Stahl
by Holly Morrison
Summary: Oneshots of my favorite, John Kennex and Valerie Stahl. Based on your prompts and my own imagination!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not John, nor Valerie or anything thing else affiliated with this show ect.

I attempted at writing a multi chapter story, but I found writing oneshots to be both more enjoyable and easier! Give me a prompt and I will write a oneshot, I hope you enjoy this one!

Being Human

After a long and draining day always followed a long and tedious night filled with the aftermath of solving a case, paperwork, but no way could Valerie manage tonight. Normally Valerie wouldn't mind the paperwork, she could listen to her music, slip a drink or two from her top drawer and unwind and reflect on the case. In this instance however, going over the case caused her more grief, to her utter dismay they were unable to save the life of a little girl just 5 years of age, a girl named Kaitlin. Kaitlin and her mother were rushed to the emergency room late last night after the team managed to hunt them down. Their captor, the mother's ex boyfriend, had beat them terribly and left them for dead 50 miles north of the city. The little girl and her mother had been reported missing 4 days prior and had gone through hell at the mercy of a psychotic man. After a long day in intensive care at the hospital, little Kaitlin didn't pull through; she died due to complication from her injuries after extensive and complicated surgery. Valerie had been at the hospital the majority of the day with Kaitlin's mother, doing her best to comfort and support the nervous wreck of a women. When the doctors were forced to report the fatal news to Kaitlin's mother Valerie's heart broke for this women, having been standing by her side Valerie couldn't help but get close to the situation. Now, at 8:30 at night Valerie stepped through her apartment door, stripped out of her work clothes and made a B- line to her liquor cabinet, fully intending to forget all about little Kaitlin. Valerie had not yet allowed herself to weep for the young life that was taken so violently, a life so significant in the hearts of many people. She had not yet wept, nor did she intend to. With her heart full of dread for the eventual expectation of her police report to be completed tomorrow, Valerie rested her head down on the pillow knowing all too well she would hardly sleep a wink.

24 hours later Valerie sat in her desk at the precinct, everyone else gone for the weekend. This is what procrastination gets you Valerie thought bitterly. Writing pad sitting blank in front of her, Valerie continued to stair out the window, thinking of what Kaitlin's mother must be going through. Thinking about what that scumbag ex boyfriend was doing sitting behind bars. Is he remorseful? Does he not feel any sense of responsibility or guilt for taking the life of a beautiful little girl? Valerie let her eyes flutter shut; she gripped her writing stylus tightly between her fingers and felt the muscles in her back tighten up. She could feel the anxiety spreading throughout her body, crawling over her skin like spiders. She shuttered and it felt like the room had dropped about 20 degrees. Oh for god sake pull yourself together you-

A large hand placed delicately on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts as Valerie jumped slightly and bewildered, she shot her head up to find John Kennex staring down at her with concern. The usually hard lines in his face now completely smooth, his outreached hand rubbed down her arm and he gave her a weak smile.

"How's that report coming along, Val?" Not knowing how to respond, Valerie could feel the emotion closing in on her, Her throat tightened and her eyes stung with ushered tears. How can this man possibly have this affect on me? Valerie silently questioned. John could see her internal battle of suppressing her heartache. Pulling up a chair next to her, he rested his elbows on his knees, leaning into Valerie's personal space.

"Talk to me Val. It's no secret that I care about you, that I worry about you." Taking her small hand in his much larger one, he rubbed his thumb along her knuckles.

" Tell me about the girl."

Valerie looked down at their joined hands, feeling the care and support radiating from this man in front of her she felt the words effortlessly pouring from her mouth. The look on the mother's face when being informed she wouldn't be going home with her little girl, the promise Valerie had made to Kaitlin that everything was going to be okay, the sobbing mother yelling for Valerie to leave the room, telling her that she had failed her and her daughter. Valerie told John all of this, trying to void her words of any emotion, trying to avoid any eye contact.

" Valerie.. How can you be so naïve? You have no reason to feel any guilt whatsoever. You-" Valerie inerupted John's words by abruptly standing up from her desk chair, fuming down at John.

"Naïve? Detective I don't think you understand, how dare you call me that? You weren't there, you don't know anything!" Valerie nearly screamed, the volume of her voice increasing with each word.

John too stood up from his chair; now towering over Valerie he took a step even closer, their chests now brushing together.

" No Valerie, YOU don't understand so you listen to me. The death of that girl has nothing to do with you. It is solely due to the man who inflicted Kaitlin with her injuries. This is what God had intended for Kaitlin, and I believe with every fabric of my existence in that face, do you hear me Valerie Stahl?!" John boomed, his frustration clear now.

" Just go away John, just leave me be!" Valerie exclaimed, hysteria dripping with each syllable. She pushed on his chest in an effort to move past him but he took hold of her arms and bent down slightly to be at eye level.

" No Valerie, no. I am sorry but I will never leave you. You- don't you see Valerie? Can't you see how much I- I.." John's grip on her arm's tightened and Valerie gave up on pushing him off of her.

"Valerie for god sakes I Love you. I love you and I can't listen to you being self destructive. I can't." John loosened his grip on her arms, and Valerie stared up at him, a look of shock on her face. "And I won't." John concluded, silently beating himself up for hurting her in his fit of rage. His hands now gripping her arms loosely, both staring breathlessly at each other, John began to pull away apologetically.

"Oh- Oh Jo- John" Valerie muttered tears spilling over her cheeks. John grabbed Valerie around the waist and their lips crashed together in a frenzy of raw emotion. Wrapping his arms around her small body John supported the majority of her weight has their tongs were intertwined. Yielding to the strength of his kiss, that engulfed her, sob broke from Valerie and she buried her head in John's chest; John held her small frame against him as she tremored. Rocking her back and forth slightly, John whispered words of apology in her ear. They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, until finally, Valerie's sobbing subsided into quiet sniffling and the occasional hiccup. John pulled away slightly to look into her eyes; he rubbed up and down her body to warm her up.

" John I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" John broke off her words with a quick kiss to her plush lips, then whipping the tears from her cheeks he replied, "Don't apologize for being human Valerie, that is what I love most about you."

The End!

If you read this please review! Good or bad I would really appreciate the feedback. Thank you so much for your time, I hope you enjoyed! God Bless

- Holly


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is my second installment, thank you to those who read my first chapter (especially if you reviewed)! I really don't understand why more people don't like Stannex, but if you do I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothingggg!

Feeding Our Desires

Since the moment John and Valerie had deiced to throw caution to the wind and cross the barrier of a platonic relationship, the struggle of keeping it a secret was a daily burden. Night's not spent together seemed to cause John actual physical pain which only worsened when seeing her beautiful face amidst his coworkers the next day. After a long and lonely night, John felt very anxious and on edge from not being able to hold her, to make love, or to simply just talk.. Dorian was quick to pick up on his short temper and insinuated he knew what was going on between the young detectives, and, after much banter back and forth, John and Dorian finally made it to the precinct. Catching eyes, Valerie blushed and smiled shyly over at him, biting her bottom lip, John has never felt so isolated while standing across the room. He needs to touch her, to grab her around the waist and push her against the nearest wall, he needs to rock into her, press himself against her. Though Valerie had looked away, John's eyes continued to follow her around the room, he is a stubborn man and he has a message to convey. Valerie glanced over nervously and saw the deep color of need in his eyes, a sense of hunger radiating from his strong body.

" Everyone listen up! I need to inform all of you of recent updates in our software!" Bellowed Captain Maldonado.

John strutted over to Valerie's desk and pulled a chair next to her, never breaking his gaze. Maldonado stood far away in the front of the room, referring to a projection on the wall explaining the "important" updates. John glanced quickly over to Valerie and saw a look of self restraint etched on her beautiful features. John looked forward at Maldonado's explanation to the rest of the precinct and smirked. He loved the affect he was having on Valerie; he can't help from feeding their desires. Looking around to make sure no one was behind them, John passively inched his hand down to touch Valerie's knee. Beside him, he heard a slight hitch in her breath and her lips parted slightly. Keeping a straight face, John started to rub soothingly along her leg, eventually climbing his way up her thigh. John was so gripping as high up on her leg as possible, he could feel the heat radiating from her core and he gave her a little squeeze. Valerie, now at complete surrender to John's masterful hand, had let her eyes flutter close for a moment, an every so quiet moan escaped her lips and she crossed her legs urging John to cling on even tighter. John let his thumb rub hard circles through her jeans wishing they could just have a spare moment to themselves. Luckily, being in the back corner of the precinct, no one noticed the desperate antics.

"Ohhh John.. mmph" Valerie moaned under her breath while clutching his arm.

"You like that baby?" John responded in an attempt to tease her further.

Maldonado speech seemed to be tapering off, thank god, as John and Valerie were so full of lust it was becoming hard to simply breathe. Looking down, Valerie noticed a large bulge in John's jeans and she too smirked in appreciation. Valerie tentatively reached down and grabbed hold of John, she held on and slowly rubbed up and down, softly kneading her little hands against his groin. John groaned deeply and nervously looking around, he cleared his throat and seized her hand. Not now, he can't handle this right now. An initial look of hurt and disappointment came over Valerie's face, making John feel terribly guilty. He wanted nothing more than to bring her hand to his lips and kiss it reassuringly, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with that without the desk blocking their shenanigans. Instead John took her small hand in his and held on tightly, relishing in simply being able to have contact with her, innocent or not. He intertwined their fingers and rubbed her hand soothingly, looking over into her eyes he made a silent promise that they would be together soon, without any outside interferences, they could finally give into their desires.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is my 3rd installment, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Fox does:(

Don't Leave Me

Stirring from his deep slumber, John grunted and cracked an eye open. Darkness surrounded him and put him in a state of further confusion. Once his eyes fully adjusted, John saw the white sterile walls and a monitor beside him.

" A fucking hospital.." John muttered in aggravation.

The day's events flooded John's mind and anxiety washed over him. A gun, their usual lunatic... And Valerie.. John shot up in bed and instantly regretted it. A horrible pain ripped down the side of his chest and he inhaled deeply under his breath.

" Val?" John questioned weakly to the empty room before him. At that moment John heard a muffled cry near the window, and shooting his head over he tried to make out in the darkness who was there. Sitting on a bench underneath the large window sat his Valerie, arms wrapped tightly around her legs and staring distraughtly at John. John sat straight up, hissing in pain but trying his best to ignore it.

" Val.. Come here sweetheart" John urged. Valerie tentatively rose from her position on the bench and came to stand beside his bed. Her eyes drifted along the room, she was avoiding eye contact.

"What happened?" John questioned softly in fear of upsetting her.

"What happened?" Valerie mimicked with a cold laugh.

" John you stupid, hard- ass detective, what happened?" Valerie exclaimed in anger. John sat silently staring intently at her face waiting for some sort of an explanation.

" You- you took a bullet for me you stupid son of a bi-itch." Valerie spoke softly, tears welling in her eyes. Anger now melted away, John could see she was grieving.

" Shh Val.." John softly cooed. Now fully conscious of the day's event's, he felt better able to articulate and defend his actions. " You can't seriously expect me to apologize to you for that, because there is no way I would ever dream of it. In fact, I would do it again, Val. I will always take the bullet for you Valerie, you should know that by now." John spoke through gritted teeth, the monitor beside the bed beeped faster with the rise in his heart rate.

" Your life means more to than anything in this world Valerie, you are my world. You can't seriously expect me to watch you get hurt like that I-"

" And so you expect me to watch you take a bullet for ME?!" Valerie cried, her chest heaving with a heavy sob.

"John I can't do this anymore, I can't work with someone I love, to see you get hurt rips me to shreds inside. I can't, I just I can't.." Valeries words tapered off and she started to make a departure from the room. John grabbed her small wrist and held on tightly, not wanting to hurt her by yanking on her arm to face him, he simply held on to her wrist while she faced the opposite wall with her head down.

" I know you Valerie, you wouldn't leave me to sit here, you wouldn't leave me like Ana did. Would you? You're afraid, I know that baby. You don't have to be afraid as long as you're with me, Val. I would never leave you, so don't walk out on me."

John waited for any kind of response but Valerie remained with her back towards him, her shoulders hunched. With a heavy sigh John began to loosen up on her arm. Valerie whirled around and grabbed ahold of his arm and clung to him tightly, tears pouring down her soft face. John pulled her in close, careful to avoid his wound. Together they sat in John's hospital bed, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Valerie silenty wept in his arms and John rocked her back and forth, getting emotional himself. He lowered them both down and covered them with the stiff hospital blanket, never letting go of her small frame.

" I love you, so much. I- I would never leave you John, you know that.. Don't you?" Valerie asked full of insecurity.

John leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, lingering just a moment to smell her sweet skin.

" I know that sweetheart, I love you." John mumbled, his deep voice clouded with sleepiness.

Legs intertwined, Valeries head rested against his large chest, right above his heart. Her hand rubbed softly against his bandages on his side and John's masculine hands were placed lovingly at her waist. They coaxed each other to sleep with their mingled breaths and soft hands, both feeling completely content in eachothers arms.

The End

I hope you enjoyed it, I'm kind of having a hard time thinking of prompts, so any reviews, good or bad would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

This might be a multi chapter oneshot, or I might leave it at this so let me know which you would prefer. Once again thank you for reading and I hope you like this instalment :)

Disclaimer: I own nada

8 months, John had been gone from her life for 8 long, miserable, lonely months. Each and every day Valerie's anxiety grew, her longing to be held in his strong arms never once wavered. He was supposed to be home 2 months ago and panic was settling deep in her belly.

John is a highly sought after detective and soldier, and she understands that, though it is causing her pain. Despite the mistake he had made nearly 2 years ago, he had been recruited by the government for a high profile case, the stakes were high and the pay certainly worth wild, with just one catch. He was to be gone for 6 months, and he had strict orders not to make contact with anyone. John was very reluctant to comply with this government job, he had very little choice in the matter, much to his dismay, he was pretty much fully obligated to follow through with the mission. Not needing to pack much, John left with a light load and a heavy heart 8 months prior, keeping a picture of Valerie tucked away in his Jacket. The night of his departure was hard on both of them, they did their best to make every second count. Valerie often thought of that night, when laying in her or John's bed alone at night. John had left her the key to his apartment for her to use it freely, and she found herself spending the majority of her time there these days, his masculine smell still lingered on the sofas and the soft bed sheets, his silly little bamboo plant still sat in the window sill, his favorite old fashioned books scattered here and there. His essence still remained, so his apartment had become her safe haven, a security blanket. Laying restless in bed, shivering slightly with lack of body heat, Valerie once again let her mind escape with the distant memory of her and John's final night together:

John was laying down on his back on his plush sofa propped up against the armrest, Val's body laying perfectly atop his. Her head resting in the crook of his neck, John's arms lazily traced circles on the soft skin of her back beneath his large t-shirt that hung loosely around her body. Valerie's legs lay in between John's much larger ones, enveloped in a comforting was an air of sadness between the two, an unspoken anxiety that Valerie was trying to push from her mind. John was due to leave that night, it would be their last time together for half a year and the prospect seemed simply daunting to the couple. They had been home for a couple of hours now, making love, relishing in each other's company, and their touch. John had even managed to get a laugh or two out of her; he loved the way her infectious laughter echoed through the hard walls of his apartment, the way her little body hummed against his broad chest.

Time seemed make so exception to their longing to be together, it was getting very late, very fast. Valerie's soft yawning did not go unnoticed. John was to scheduled to leave at 2 o'clock a.m., so much for a night time departure. John continued to rub Valerie's soft skin, he could feel her body was at last completely relaxed, her breathing had completely evened out and she was snuggled up against him. Glancing over at the clock, John cursed under his breath. 1:45, it was time for him to leave, but the beautiful women laying asleep in his arms was making this exceptionally harder. Sitting up a little straighter, arms wrapped tightly around his love, he lifted her small frame, placing a light kiss on her exposed shoulder, and he carried her to the bedroom. Careful not to jar her from her deep slumber, John reached for the covers, and pulling them down he placed her gently on the bed. Letting his hands linger over her supple skin, John placed feather light kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, the tip of her nose. He whispered words of I love you in Valeries ear causing her to stir lightly in her sleep. She mumbled incoherently, blindly reaching up she grabbed hold of his arm attempting to pull him down onto the bed. John's arm was now clutched tightly against Valerie's chest like a teddy bear comforting a small child. John's heart broke to pieces seeing the pain he was putting her through, it wasn't right. Valerie didn't speak of her past often but John had learnt of her father's abandonment when Valerie was a girl, he hated to do the same to her.

Even in her sleep she could take his breath away, and after a few more minutes of relishing in her touch, John softly pulled away and retrieved his single bag at the foot of his bed and slipped his shoes and Jacket on. Tears welling up in his eyes, he made his way to the door, he knew he didn't have it in him to wake Valerie before his departure. Valerie had been tearing up all night and despite her best efforts to conceal her sorrow, John took notice. Glancing back one last time at Valerie, John walked through his apartment door with a heavy heart and his hand wrapped tightly around the picture of Valerie.

"6 months baby, I will see you in 6 months, I promise." John mumbled as he made his way to the car.

" I promise"

Do you like it? Should I continue this oneshot or leave it at that? Leave me your ideas I would love to know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the second part, which now will become a three chapter oneshot! Thank you so much for your reviews, it seriously motivates me to write faster so keep them coming! Enjoy!

Absolutely wasted by herself at some random bar, this is where Detective Valerie Stahl could be found on the cool misty night of October. This hadn't been her intention, well not exaclty anway. It's no question that Valerie had been drinking a bit lately, maybe more than what would be considered in her best interest. It's no question that her personal life had boiled down to just about nothing, and that she had spent the last now 10 months either at the precinct or hiding away in her beloved's apartment. Well that, or at the local bar down the road. She was beginning to feel oppressed there, too many people knew her, knew her situation, and saw her through a lense fogged with sympathy. Valerie wanted no sympathy, she didn't want to be a regular, have everyone know her name and greet her at the door with a smile. She deserved nothing more than to be an outcast, unknown and under the radar. She deserved to get drunk in peace after a tough case or when feeling the affects of her lonely existence. So tonight she ventured further from John's apartment to seek reprieve from familiar people. It's not that the opportunity to be social didn't present itself, Valerie chose to distance herself from her friends and coworkers, except for seeing Dorian regularly, Valerie didn't socialize with anyone else. Captain Maldonado was very concerned for her in the field at first, but Valerie although quiet and reserved, still did her job excellently.

You could say Valerie was coping, but it depends on how one would define "cope". She did her job, kept up with her hygiene, kept John's apartment tidy, paid her bills, and she had been sleeping better lately thanks to the pills atop the bedside table. She had, however, lost about 15 pounds since she last saw John, He wouldn't be happy about that when he sees m- Valerie cut her thought off and laughed bitterly against her glass of bourbon. John wasn't coming back, you can look as sickly as you please. Valerie got up from her stool and stumbled slightly over to the small bathroom in the back. Once inside, she looked up into the grimy little mirror at her appearance. Dark circles graced their presence under her large brown eyes, and her face much too thin, hollow looking. I look like I'm about to fucking collapse thought Valerie as she splashed her tired drunk face with cold water. Finishing up, Valerie walked through the bathroom doors and back to her stool at the bar. Valerie could feel the buzzing of her phone in her pocket but couldn't bring herself to answer, she knew she was in no condition to have a coherent conversation with someone. After sitting and drinking for about 45 minutes, Valerie felt a pair of rough hands by her sides.

"scuse me Doll, I just wanna get a drink" came a slurred voice from directly behind her. Valerie's whole body stiffened and she sunk down further, not having the energy or the will power to defend herself, at this point she didn't care. The burly man retrieved his drink and pulled up a stool very close to Valerie completely invading her personal space.

" Haven't seen you here before Doll, where ya come from?" spoke this mysterious man intimately in Valerie's ear. Valerie simply glanced over at him and turned completely around in her stool to face her back to him. Rage bubbled up inside the man and he reached down and violently spun Valerie's chair to face him, bringing his face up right next to hers.

"Listen here you little bitch you treat a man with respect! You look at my when I talk to you or you will be sorry.." The man had Valerie by her collor, speaking darkly in her ear so no one else would hear.

Valerie didn't know what scared her more, the size and anger of the clearly horny man before her, or the fact that she was too drunk to defend herself, too sad to defend herself. Valerie simply hunkered down, attempting to bury her face but the man had too much of a tight grip. With gritted teeth he once again spoke in her ear, " Come with me, and no one will get hurt, don't you dare scream or you will be sorry."

With his hand wrapped tightly around her skinny arm, Valerie felt her drunk body be led roughly out the door. The cool breeze pushed against her face and she felt a wave of nausea due to fear and intoxication. Buzzing.. she felt buzzing.. In her pocket!

" JohnJohnJohn..." Valerie started mumbling, hysteria rising, her little body aching and scrambling for breath.

" If your gonna say someones name, my name's Dennis, I don't want to hear about a fucking John" Dennis sneered, still violently leading her to her car. The buzzing in her pocket never once ceased. Just as Dennis was about to shove her in his car, Valerie saw the familiar lights of her dear friend's "disco face" appear behind Dennis.

" Oh Dorian" Valerie sobbed "I'm so so-sorry, Tell John I'mso sorry" Valerie slurred.

Dorian slammed Dennis against his car and slapped handcuffs around him, and Valerie felt another pair of arms grab hold of her body, holding her upright. These arms feeling gentle and nurturing, Valerie didn't fight it, nor did she fight the darkness clouding her vision. She grabbed hold of the mystery hand before her and let her eyes flutter close, relishing in the comfort.

Thanks for reading, part 3 is coming your way, tell me what you think! By the way, was anyone else disappointed in the serious lack of John/ Valerie screen time is last night's episode?:( Hopefully Valerie will get more screen time soon.


End file.
